A Fighting Chance A Legolas Love Story
by moon53goddess
Summary: In Middle Earth Sauron now knows who has his ring and he wants it back. So Séreméla, a female elf, joins the rest of the Fellowship to represent the Women of Middle Earth. Little does she know that along the way she just might find out who she is.


Chapter I

I stood outside my marble balcony wondering what was going to happen to my home, Middle Earth. The one Ring had been found after how many years? And now it was in the hands of a hobbit, this truly was a ludicrous world I lived in.  
>I watched as the beautiful Arwen Undomiel rode her majestic white horse out of Rivindale to go and find the injured hobbit. Lord Elrond told me that the Witch King had stabbed him with a mologal sword and without our help he would pass into shadow.<br>I then sat down next to a tree, with its beautiful golden leaves surrounding me. I then began to read with only the moon as my light. Soon I began to doze in and out of sleep until a leaf fell down upon my nose and tickled my cheek.  
>By then it was about midnight; Lord Elrond would not need me for a few more hours. So I decided now was the perfect time to practice my archery and swordsmanship. I walked down the long winding staircase until I got to a clearing where, sadly, Hűrin and Tíck were practicing. The young elves were so cocky about their skills that they began to laugh at me when I showed up in my blue and white flowing gown.<br>"The library is that way," Hűrin said pointing from the direction I just came.  
>"I am not lost," I pronounced lout and strong. "I am going to practice. I do not feel like dying if a batter ever came."<br>The two elves scoffed at me, then Tíck said, "I bet you couldn't hit me even if I was standing st-"  
>Just then I whacked him right across his perfect face. I saw shock on Hurin's face while Tíck's face became red with anger at me. "What were you saying?" I replied back with a smile across my face.<br>"Oh-Nai Ungoliant meditha le!" Tick cried at me while pulling his sword out of his sheath. I looked at him with a razed eyebrow. _These young elves get dumber and dumber every generation_, I thought to myself. Then I pulled out my sword and looked at the boy into his eyes, which were full of rage, while I'm sure my forest green eyes were looking calmly into his.  
>I then waited for his attack. His first strike was to my thigh, but I deflected with the greatest of ease and left a cut on Tick's wrist. Then he tried my left arm, but I was too fast for him. Finally I flicked my wrist in a clockwise motion until his blade could no longer touch me and I pushed him down with my sword's tip. The two young men walked away with grimaces on their faces.<br>I then pulled out my bow and quiver and practiced on the targets that were set up. I love the feeling of my bow in my hands and pulling back the arrow until you know you have a kill shot in your hands. And once you release the arrow it is breathtaking on how majestic it truly is. It was quiet in Rivendale and I practiced being as quiet as I possibly could so that when I had to kill someone, which I knew I would have to eventually, I could do it without making a noise.  
>Dawn had soon broke and it was beautiful, I sat down just watching it come into the valley. Then I saw Arwen racing down the valley's slope with a lump in her arms. I ran to where Lord Elrond was and watched him heal the boor brave little hobbit.<br>"Séreméla watch over him until he is truly back into this world," Lord Elrond told me as he left the room to take a break.  
>I sat next to the hobbit, a book in my hands, and just looked at him. He had dark curly brown hair and such pale skin. I decided not to think too much about his condition or I thought I would cry for the poor dear, so I opened my book to my spot. My favorite poem was on that page and I sang it out loud in Elvish:<p>

I ngîl cennin erthiel

Ne menel aduial,

Ha glingant be vîr

Síliel moe.

I ngîl cennin firiel

Ne menel aduial,

And-dúr naun i fuin a galad firn

Naegriel moe.

An i natha

An i naun ului

A chuil, ann-cuiannen

Am meleth, perónen

Every now and then he would twitch, but his face slowly began to regain its color and I noticed that his eyes would occasionally open and close. I knew that this was a strong hobbit, and then I saw It.  
>The Ring.<br>There in the hobbit's pocket was where it was. I looked at it puzzling on how this one Ring could have caused so much death in Middle Earth. Then Lord Elrond walked in and following him was an old man with a brown cloak on and a matching pointy hat. It was Gandalf the Grey!  
>"Ah, my dear Séreméla thank you for watching Frodo for me," said Gandalf.<br>"Frodo has been whispering your name Gandalf. Why?" I asked as they each sat down on a chair.  
>"Well my dear, it is a long story and requires me to speak to Lord Elrond before you. I truly am sorry my Princess," Gandalf smiled.<br>"Arwen is in her room, if you would like to leave us," Lord Elrond told me. Arwen was not my favorite person, but I could deal with her more than some of the other elven women.  
>"Le hannon Lord Elrond," I replied back. I left the room my dress flowing in the autumn wind. As I walked to Arwen's room I saw four people enter. One of them was Aragorn, who loved Arwen, and the others had to be hobbits, so instead of going by Arwen I went towards the men. "Aragorn!"<br>"Oh, Séreméla," called Aragorn. He looked so rugged and handsome.  
>"Mára aurë, Manen nalyë?" <em>Hey, how are you?<em> I asked him, taking a glance at the other hobbits.  
>"Well pretty bad actually. Gandalf had asked me to find Gollum as fast as I could, but the Orks got him first." He pounded his fist into his hands. I knew that he didn't want to be like his ancestors so much and he tried to do the best that he could. "Gandalf then told me that a hobbit would be traveling to Rivendell and that all of us would meet at the Inn of the Prancing Pony. Well Frodo didn't know who I was and I didn't know that he was the ring bearer until he accidentally slipped the Ring on his finger. Then I brought them to Withertop, but the Nine was following us. " I held in a gasp for the Nine were the most feared creatures, besides Sauron. "There Frodo was stabbed after he would not give the Witch King the Ring. Arwen rode out and found us. She decided to take Frodo, for as long as she could get across Rivendell's boarder Lord Elrond could protect him. And here I am. And these," he wove his hand to the three hobbits, "are my new friends. Mr. Meriadoc Brandybuck," Merry bowed, "Mr. Peregrin Took," he bowed, "and Mr. Samwise Gamgee," and lastly Sam bowed.<p>

"And who are you?" asked Perigrin Took.

I looked at him a little shocked that someone would directly ask me that. "Well my name is Séreméla and I am a warrior princess. My parents were in relation to Lord Elrond and they fought in the finial alliance of men and elves and died. They were each named as a king and queen, and everyone calls me a princess."

"Oh," replied all of the hobbits, and even Aragorn.

"Arwen's in her room in you care to know," I told Aragorn with a hint of a smile. He gave me a big smile in return and jogged that way. Sadly I knew that Aragorn could never love me, he was already madly in love with Arwen. I looked at the little hobbits and asked, "So, do you guys get any taller?"

"Well," started Peregrin Took whom I took to be the most outgoing of the group, "I am considered to be one of the tallest."

Meriadoc stopped him when he said, "Um, Pip, I have been taller that you all our lives. So you are not the tallest."

The two hobbits kept on bickering about who was taller while Samwise stood still. He looked saddened in a way that could not be described. I looked at him, wondering why in the world would this hobbit have left his beloved home?

"Are you okay Samwise?" I asked him.

"I'm scared for Frodo, we've been friends for a good many years and I don't want to loose him. Oh- you can call me Sam."

I looked at the hobbit a bit surprised at the response, "I hope we can become good friends Sam."

I bowed to all of the hobbits and walked away. As I walked I saw Gandalf and Lord Elrond in the library having a very serious conversation. I snuck into the library and quickly and quietly hid behind a stack of books. Frodo must have woken up for I heard muffled laughter in the distance. I kept my distance behind the two and listened with keen interest.

"His strength returns," Lord Elrond said almost in amazement and looked out into the valley.

"That wound will never heal," Gandalf said with remorse in his voice. "He will carry it with him for the rest of his life."

"And yet," Lord Elrond began, I could tell where this was going, "to have come so far still bearing the Ring the hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

I wanted to jump up and scream in Frodo's defense that he is just a hobbit and he should get to live out the rest of his life in peace.

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear," Gandalf countered. "We can ask no more of Frodo."

Lord Elrond frowned, "Gandalf, the enemy is moving." His voice became agitated. "Sauron's forces are massing in the east. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell." He sighed, "And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know," Gandalf added. Lord Elrond's eyebrows knitted together. "By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orks with Goblin men. He's breading an army in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and covet great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

I was shocked by this news. I could not believe that this well-known and respected wizard would ever do such a thing and none the less to someone in his own council.

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the elves," Lord Elrond whispered in an angry voice. He had slowly gotten me to agree with him on the matter of the Ring. "We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard!" He paused for a while as Gandalf paced. "Gandalf... the Ring cannot stay here."

Then I heard horses' hooves and I could not help but to look behind the books to see a young man in beautiful clothes with a horn. It was a man of Gondor! I had no clue could have been going on. Then elves appeared, but not just elves Mirkwood elves! They were riding their beautiful white horses with their brown jackets covering them. I wanted to moan when Legolas Greenleaf strode in looking as handsome as ever... how I loathed him. His father and my parents had different views and to say the least, they hated each other. Then the Dwarfs came in, they were the most stubborn creatures in Middle Earth.

"This peril belongs to all Middle Earth," concluded Elrond. "They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores." I had no clue that he was thinking this, I never wanted to leave my home. "Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarfs? They hide in their mountains seeking riches. They care nothing for the troubles of others."

Gandalf finally turned around and replied back, "It is in men that we must place our hope."

Elrond's face went dark. "Men?" he almost spat the word. "Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of men the Ring survives. I was there Gandalf, I was there three thousand years ago..." He was looking off in the distance perhaps remembering that dreaded day, "when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the day the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heart of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed. It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure." Elrond came back to and looked at Gandalf. "Isildur kept the Ring. The lines of Kings is broken. There's no strength in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless."

"There is one who could unite them," Gandalf interrupted. "One who could reclaim the thrown of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago," Lord Elrond stated bitterly. "He has chosen exile."

I knew that they had to be talking about Aragorn, because I had heard whisperings about him. After those words Gandalf parted with Elrond and I chose not to follow.

I soon found myself in the company of Boromir, who was the Steward of Gondor's son. "My lady," bowed Boromir.

"My lord," I replied back with a curtsy. "How was your journey?"

"It was fine, no evil came over me if you cared to know."

There was a long pause as we walked through the stone corridor. He was very awkward to talk to and I knew as we walked he was staring at me for I felt his eyes boring into me.

"I guess, I shall see you tomorrow at the meeting?" I said ready to leave my creepy companion.

"Yes, I shall. Good evening my lady," he replied. I watched his walk away as we went in different directions.

I walked past the sword of Isildur and noticed a book on the bench across from it. I picked it up knowing that it was Aragorn's and began to carry it back to his room. I looked at the page he had marked and began to read it. I had already read the book, but it was one of my favorites. As I walked I bumped into somebody.

"Watch where you are going!" cried the mystery person; I now knew to be a man.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" I cried not turning about and slamming the book shut. "Your the one with your eyes out of a book so maybe-" I turned at that moment and my voice faltered. There was Legolas, damn. I did not know why, but I cannot stand him! I just know that his father did not like the idea that my parents were going into war. And he was about half my age; he should not be questioning his elder.

"Goheno nin. My lady, Séreméla, you should be more careful where you walk. There could be less kind people than me who would become very enraged." He smiled at me. He was so handsome with his electric blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Just keep out of my way," I told his as I regained my thoughts. As we each walked away I could feel his still staring at me, his eyes boring into me. He was so handsome and none could help but to swoon, but I knew that I could not like him or show him any of my emotions. I had to think about everything I did when I was around Legolas.

I then remembered my task and walked towards Aragorn's room. I found his door closed and so I left the book on the floor with a note saying that I had found it. As I walked back to my room I found night upon myself. I walked into my room and began to fall into a deep dreamless sleep.

I woke as soon as the sun began to come across the valley and got dressed in my white one shouldered dress with golden and silver designs on my one shoulder and on my waist. I walked down the long staircase to the library to meet Lord Elrond.

"Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo," I said as I walked into the library. He looked very formal in his golden leaf crown and maroon colored robe. Elrond also had a pillow in his hands with a blanket over something.

"Here is your mother's crown," he told me. It was a great honor to receive what my mother had once used. The crown was silver with a few green jewels scattered about on the leaves designs. It looked just like the ring my parents had given to me when I had been born. It had been a necklace ring when I was younger, but I soon grew to the point where I could actually wear the ring on my finger. My parents had always said that the life of the world had brought the forest green color into my eyes.

"Rim hennaed, my Lord," I replied. "This gift is almost too much."

I bowed so that Lord Elrond could place it upon my straight golden hair. Lord Elrond had also invited the twins to come to the counsel meeting, and we were then ready to go out and great out companions.

As we walked in everyone was staring, which most elves were used to due to our beauty. I was sitting on Lord Elrond's right side, and the others were circling around a pedestal.

Then Lord Elrond broke the silence. "Strangers from different lands, friends of old, you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it." Legolas looked at me directly in the eyes and I quickly glanced away. "You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate this one doom." He looked to Frodo, "Bring forth the Ring Frodo."

The young hobbit stepped forward the Ring in his hands. All eyes were on him as he set the Ring down almost directly in the center. As he went to sit it looked as if a huge weight had been taken off of his shoulders. There were gasps of horror and surprise, for many it had simply been forgotten.

Boromir stood up and said, "I had a dream I saw the Eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. Voices crying that doom is near at hand that Isildur's bain is found," he began to reach for the ring.

Then Gandalf stood up and uttered a language that no person should have to hear in their lifetime. Elrond sighed; I closed my eyes feeling a sharp pain pass through my head. "Never before," began Elrond with an annoyed voice, "has any voice uttered of that tongue."

Gandalf huffed and replied, "I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the black speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the west. The Ring is all together evil."

After a moment Boromir stood up yet again and said, "It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor! Why not use this ring? Long has my father, Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe?" Who did he think he was? I mean the elves have fought our own battles ever since Isildur screwed us all. Did he honestly think that without them we would be utterly defenseless? "Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

Soon Aragorn had become enraged by this young man's brazen speech and yelled back, "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

Boromir sneered at Aragorn's truth. "And what would a Ranger know of this matter?"

Legolas who had been friends with Aragorn for many years stood up in his brown coat and replied, "This is no mere Ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir was speechless, and so was I. I had no clue how good a friend Legolas was to Aragorn. I watched as Boromir thought words over in his head wondering what to come back with.

"Aragorn," muttered a jealous Boromir. "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the thrown of Gondor," added Legolas glaring at Boromir with his ice blue eyes.

"Havo dad, Legolas," said an embarrassed Aragorn.

Boromir glared at Legolas, "Gondor has no King." Then he glared at Aragorn, "Gondor needs no King." He then finally sat down. Thank goodness.

Gandalf decided to speak, "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."

Lord Elrond stood with a swift motion and took a serious glance around the group. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

A dwarf with a long red beard stood up his axe held in his hands and yelled, "Well what are we waiting for?" As his stroke fell upon the ring the axe shattered and the dwarf was thrown back with his companions rushing to help him up. Irrational twit.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimili, son of Glóin," smirked Lord Elrond, "nor by any craft that we here posses. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade." He paused almost as if for dramatic effect, and it was working. "It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came." Elrond took a deep breath. "One of you must do this."

There was absolute silence. I looked at everyone. Shock was the biggest emotion amongst their faces. Not many knew that it existed let alone that it had to be taken into Mordor and cast into Mount Doom.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor," said Boromir, yet again. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more that just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddle with fire, and ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly."

I could not stop thinking about his speech about Mordor. It frightened me, to say the least. However, someone had to have made it out alive to tell the story so I knew that it was not impossible. Legolas soon became furious and stood up and cried:

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said! The Ring must be destroyed!"

The dwarf, Gimili, spoke up enraged that an elf would say such a thing. Which I don't understand because elves are the fastest, smartest, and the swiftest being on Middle Earth. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it!"

Boromir stood up to add to the argument. "And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!" cried Gimili.

I stood up to argue as everyone else did. Lord Elrond tried to grab my sleeve, but I pulled myself away and I walked up to Gimili and said, "Well I too would hate to see the Ring in your filthy hands. By the time Sauron killed you they could not find it anyways for you would have already misplaced it!"

Legolas tried to hold me back, but I pulled away and continued to mock Gimili. The dwarf looked torn on what to do, weather or not to fight back or to not to anything because I am a lady.

Throughout the endless arguments I heard Frodo yell, "I will take it. I will take it." The second time Frodo yelled everyone looked towards his direction and all became quiet. "I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though, I do not know the way."

Gandalf looked at him with such kindness, and replied, "I will help you bare this durden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

"If by my life or death I can protect you," began Aragorn walking towards Frodo, "I will. You have my sword."

"And my knife," I said pulling my parents jeweled knife from a hidden pocket on the back strap of my dress. Lord Elrond looked at me with a puzzled expression and I just gave his back a small smile.

"And you have my bow," replied Legolas coming towards the group bowing to Frodo and standing next to myself.

"And my axe," replied Gimili. Legolas and I sighed and glared at the dwarf.

Boromir slowly shuffled to our group and said, "You carry the fate of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council then Gondor will see it done."

There was a shout and a rustle of plants and then Samwise Gamgee was standing next to Frodo. Lord Elrond gave a puzzled expression and then laughed to himself.

"Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret Council meeting and you are not," smiled Lord Elrond.

"Hey we're coming too!" cried tow more hobbits. This time Lord Elrond looked genially annoyed.

"You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," replied Merry.

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission… quest… thing," said Pippin.

"That leaves you out Pip," laughed Merry. I giggled thinking of Pippin coming with us and all the craziness he would create.

"Ten companions. So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Lord Elrond said smiling upon us.

"Great! Where are we going?" Pippin asked making everyone laugh.

Soon after the laughter had died down Lord Elrond announced that there was going to be a banquet right after. As I began to walk with the others an arm pulled me back.

"Séreméla!" the man almost screamed at me. "What do you think you're doing?" It was Lord Elrond. "I understand that you want to make your parents happy, but do you think they would approve of you going on a long journey with only men and a _very_ big possibility of dying!"

I looked him in the eyes. "You really think I am doing this to get an adventure? No. Almost every race had been represented, except for us." I said pointing at myself. "Women! We have never been represented! My mother tried to, but she still had people holding her back. That is why she died of a broken heard instead of dying on the battle field where she belonged with my father!" Lord Elrond was speechless. I had never exploded like that before, nor had I ever addressed my parents' death since they died. "You cannot stop me."

He let go and I began to walk away into the hallway until yet _another_ arm grabbed me. "I told you-"

"Shut up!" cried the voice. "It is my turn to talk about this idiotic move you're pulling." I looked up and saw that it was Legolas' muscular hand holding my forearm. "I understand that you're doing this for the women of Middle Earth, but do you understand the risk?"

Nothing was coming into my head, so I stuttered, "You-you were eavesdropping on my private conversation! Those were my intimate thoughts and feelings. And of all people _you_ heard them! I guess that by all your yelling at me you don't even care. Speaking of risks, _my_ risks are just as great as _yours_."

"No I don't care about your feelings," he replied back with a snarl. "I'm looking at this logically. It is a suicide mission. Also, have you ever spent anytime with a man?" I shook my head resiliently. "Well we don't bathe for weeks upon weeks. You only get to pack maybe two articles of clothing and you get at the best two meals a day. Can you imagine that? Princess?

He almost spat the last word. "I do!" I said pushing him away, but his grip only got stronger. "I am not some ditsy girl who is doing this so that men will see her as a girl who will follow them to the end! I have my own reasons, weather or not you agree with them are you own personal opinions, but I don't want to heard it!"

I stormed off and left Legolas standing there until somehow he had gotten to my right side. Oh God he looked beautiful that day. His electric blue eyes stopped me and the emotion on his face told me that he was sorry.

"Séreméla," he began, his voice made my name sound majestic, "Goheno nin. I did not mean to insult you or your beliefs. Sometimes I can be too rash in my decisions, and I always assume that everyone doesn't understand because I am older than most. However, you have surpassed me in age and, it hurts my pride to say this, but you may have surpassed my level of knowledge."

I smiled as he pretended to be in pain, "I accept your apology Legolas. You are rash, but so is everyone else. You at least have the right mind to apologies." We bowed to each other as we went into the dinning hall.

I sat at my table with Legolas, Gimili, Aragorn, Arwen, and Boromir. I had been seated next to Gimili and Boromir while Legolas was across the table next to Aragorn and Gimili.

"My lady," Boromir began, "what made you decide to join our parlous journey?"

"The adventure," I replied not wishing to reveal my emotions to everyone. As I looked up from my glass of wine I noticed Legolas smiling with his eyebrows arched. Oh God, in candle light he looked so handsome.

"Well, I shall make sure no harm comes to you my lady," Boromir replied cupping his hand over mine. I had no clue how to politely remove his hand, but I had to admit I liked the attention I was getting. It looked like Legolas had his teeth gritted together and I wanted to laugh at his pain, but it would have been rude.

"I do not think I shall need protection, Boromir. I am trained in all manner of weapons," I smiled at him.

He gave me a puzzled look, but didn't care. Soon after a long time he took his had off of mine, and Legolas started to relax. It felt good to see him calming down he had looked very tense. I had then decided to actually look down at my last mean before I left Rivendell. It was a beautiful sautéed fish with lemons and apples, along with a side of broccoli. Lord Elrond wanted us to miss food as much as possible. Once about half my fish was gone I had become full. Aragorn and Arwen were gone and as I looked around I noted that Elrond was gone too. The Dwarf had been going on about all the mines his family had owned. I could tell Legolas was getting extremely bored because his eyes had a glazed over look to them. I laughed to myself and stood up to excuse myself. It was only seven at night, but I wanted to bathe and pack before nine so I could get a good night sleep.

I walked to my room and brought out a lightweight forest green bag that I could wear on my back. I put in a knife sharpener and a brush along with an extra pair of shoes. I then laid out my clothes for the next day. They were a pair of deep green leggings, a pair of brown boots, a forest green undershirt, and a brown pullover with a belt. The pullover went down to mid-thigh so there was no need for any skirts. I made sure that my ring, or my heart, was tight upon my right ring finger. My heart was a silver ring that resembled leaves with an emerald jewel in the middle. Engraved inside the ring was my name. It was given to me when I was born and was specially made for me.

It was getting to be eight before I could bathe, so I walked out in the now darkness to go and fill up my pale with warm water from a nearby stream. The bucket was quite heavy so I had to carry it with two hands. Then as I was just about to get into my room someone bumped into my shoulder and I lost my grip on one hand and the water spilled onto the round and onto myself.

"Rhaich!" I cried. "Hey!"

"Séreméla I can honestly tell you that was an accident," replied Legolas, grabbing to bucket.

"My God! I am beginning to think you're bumping into me on purpose so you can get me mad at you," I replied with a slight smile.

"Well," he began, "to repay for what I have done I will help you, while you change."

I sighed and looked down. One side of my dress was soaked and it was beginning to become see-through. "Just fill up the pale and leave it outside my door, unless it's open bring it in and pour it into the tub."

I watched Legolas walk away and then went into my room and closed the door. I slowly began to take off my dress. Goosebumps started to break out all over my flesh as I put on a pair of hoes and a random forest green shirt. I looked horrid, but what did I care?

Then I heard a knock on my door and opened it to find Legolas standing there hold three buckets of water. "Show off," I muttered as he walked past me into my room. "First door on the right." He walked in that direction, and I found that the tub was full. "Thanks."

"No problem," he replied smiling, bowed and left.

I once again stripped out of all my clothes and got into the cool water of the bathtub. I made sure to get all the dirt and grime out of my hair. I scrubbed and scrubbed until it began to hurt. I soon got out and began to get ready for bed; it was time for the women of Middle Earth to make a stand. No longer would be sitting idly by waiting for our lovers to die. I was going to lead this great movement and make women apart of this new are great historic event.


End file.
